


Stay

by alyssa146



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beating, Caring John Winchester, Crying, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester Smut, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Cheating, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Protective Dean Winchester, Sexual Content, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Weecest, Young Sam Winchester, john is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssa146/pseuds/alyssa146
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Dean does something unforgivable and Sam takes the consequences?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam folded his arms tightly across his chest and slid down in the backseat of the old 1967 Chevy Impala with a loud huff. John glanced back through the rearview mirror knowingly, “I’m sorry Sam, I know I told you we would stay a little longer but we need to head to Washington for this hunt.”

Sam shook his head and remained silent—he would not speak, he would not be understanding this time. Then Dean turned around in his seat and gave Sam a hard look “quit being such a little bitch Samantha, this is our job.”

Sam’s eyes darkened and he sent Dean a hateful glare before reaching up to shove him roughly. In return Dean lifted his hand as if to strike but Sam dodged it gracefully and flicked him on the nose and gave Dean a triumphant grin. 

“Why you little—“

“Dean leave your brother alone, he’s upset and doesn’t need you bothering him got it?” John glanced over at Dean with a firm gaze and Dean lowered his eyes. “Yes sir.”

When they arrived in Washington, DC John handed them a room key and raised his dark brows “I’m trusting you two with your own room, so that means no staying up late or killing each other got it?” At that he gave Dean a sharp look. “Yes sir.”

When the boys entered the room Dean shut the door and slammed Sam against it before crushing their lips together in a bruising kiss. Sam moaned prettily as Dean groped his body with calloused hands “God Sammy do you have any idea what you do to me?” Dean panted as his hands travelled under Sam’s flimsy shirt, “Please De need you so bad.”

Dean smirked teasingly but backed up to rid them of their clothing before throwing Sam on the paisley print bed sheet. “Sh Sammy I’m gonna give it to you baby relax.” He let his hand trail down Sam’s gloriously long leg to his small pink hole causing Sam to shiver in delight. He prepped Sam quickly before pushing in at a snail pace; Sam let out a frustrated growl and leaned up to glare at Dean. “Dean! You’re killing me here; it’s been weeks please De.” 

Dean smiled “I like when you beg..” he screwed his eyes shut before pulling back and slamming in, his balls slapping Sam’s ass stridently. Sam arched up and dug his nails in Dean’s shoulders before scraping them down his sticky back ruthlessly, trying to hold on as he pounded Sam’s sweet spot relentlessly.

“Like that Sammy? Like your big brothers cock?” Sam moaned at the dirty words and nodded frantically “you know I do De—just you.” Dean growled as he licked a hot stripe up Sam’s neck “better be me, only me right Sammy? Your mine—God love you so much baby boy only you, always you.” At that Sam’s muscles clenched and he same in hot white spurts—Dean following closely. He rolled off ignoring the mess and pulled Sam in his strong arms and he fell asleep to Dean’s gentle caress.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The hunt turned out to be a poltergeist. A serious one. John wasn’t going to let Sam come but he needed back up once he figured out what they were dealing with, some angry spirits who wanted to kill every teenager they could. 

But John thought Sam could handle it, and he was until he got hurt. The pain hit him out of nowhere, one second he was creeping around a corner searching for Dean, and the next he was flying into the wall and cracking his head like a flying squirrel launching off a tree.

He could hear Dean yelling for him blearily in the background, even felt his grip tight on his arm—his dads worried face towering over him. They pleaded for him to stay awake, but when the darkness came he welcomed it.

 

When he woke up he was in his room at Bobby’s, his vision was blurred and his head was pounding so he shook his head slowly trying to clear it up. Sam could hear voices downstairs so he slowly maneuvered himself to the kitchen where his dad, Dean, and Bobby sat at the table talking lowly. John spotted him first, “kiddo you shouldn’t be up.” He rushed over and took Sam’s arm before gently sitting him down Sam frowned in confusion. “What happened?” He looked to Dean who was glowering and Sam’s frown deepened. John sat some dry toast and juice down “do you remember the hunt?”

Sam bit his lip and rolled it in thought “yeah…the poltergeist?” John nodded steadily “you took a hit to the head when it threw ya…you’ve been out for two days.” Sam blinked in shock and snuck a glance at Dean who wouldn’t meet his eyes. John stood up and rubbed his hands “Okay Sammy, Bobby and I are heading out; there’s a hunt in the next town. Will be back tomorrow.”

Sam’s eyes widened “who’s staying with me?”

“Dean.”

Great.

 

“What’s your deal?” 

Dean ignored Sam as he flicked the TV on mutely, “Dean stop being an asshole what’s—“

“You’re what’s wrong! God Sam you weren’t even paying attention the other night, you could have died!” Dean snarled as his bottle green eyes pierced through Sam. Sam narrowed his eyes in a deadly glare “So what because I’m sixteen I can’t take care of myself? News flash Dean I’ve been doing it for years, and people die all the time.”

“No, you had to go off trying to be some goddamn hero you were supposed to wait for me! Why can’t you ever do what I say?” Sam felt tears sting his eyes and he shook his head causing them to fall freely and Dean sighed angrily before grabbing his jacket. “I’m going out…don’t wait up.”

As he slammed the door Sam let out a wrenching sob, why did Dean always do this? Sam knew this is how it would go; Dean would go to some sketchy ass bar and pick up a random girl just like he always does when they fight like this. 

But this time, Sam couldn’t forgive him .


	2. In Deep

Sam wiped his tears quickly as a car door slamming sounded from outside and he felt hope swell in his chest. Maybe he came back? Sam stood and waited with a lenient smile which fell as the door opened, that wasn’t Dean. 

The man charged at him and Sam swung his fist out, connecting with his jaw—he swore as he reached out clutching Sam’s t-shirt and jerking him roughly. He tangled his fingers through Sam’s shaggy hair and tugged painfully causing Sam to let out a pitiful whimper as he tried to follow the man’s hand to relieve the pain. 

The man jerked his head back and gave him a rueful smile before banging Sam’s head on the coffee table and knocking him out cold.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dean stumbled in the house drunkenly hours later, he reached down and sniffed his shirt and snarled in disgust. That stupid redheaded slut reeked of cheap perfume and smoke, the house was dark as he entered. He was half way in when he tripped over a chair laying in the hall he growled, fucking Sam he stood slowly and slipped the lights on and gasped. 

The house was wrecked—the furniture turned over, and glass broken he opened his mouth to call Sam down for being a fucking girl when he spotted a small pile of blood. 

His heart stopped cold. 

“Sammy!” He ran through the house desperately searching for any signs of his baby brother, “Oh God Sammy baby.” He was gone. His little brother had been taken; he whipped out his phone and dialed his father’s number. “Dad…Sammy’s gone.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam’s bottom lip trembled as the man—Gordon—paced the floor “why are you doing this? I’m a hunter just like—“

“Your nothing like me kid… you’re a demon.” Sam blinked; this guy was fucking crazy “what? I’m not a—“Gordon stomped forward and squeezed Sam’s cheeks brutally “Maybe not yet but you will be, man your daddy really keeps you in the dark huh?” Sam shook his head quickly “you’re fucking crazy, they’ll find me and kill you.” He drew back his eyes blank as he gave Sam a once over before reeling back and striking him hard causing Sam’s head to lash back at the force, Sam groaned and spit out blood as he slowly faced the man his eyes widening as he drew out a knife with a deadly smirk “Lets have some fun, eh Sammy?”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“You left your brother alone to fuck some girl?” Dean cringed at his father’s anger, ducking his head as john leveled him with a ruthless stare. “I was only gone an hour…we got in a fight and—“John held his hand up and gritted his teeth, the grinding making Dean shiver, “So because you couldn’t pull your big boy pants up my little boy is out there with who knows what?! You’re supposed to protect him! But instead your gonna go out and break his heart by fucking some slut?” 

Dean’s eyes grew and he stepped back “what—“John shook his head knowingly “Don’t play dumb with me son I know about you and Sam I have for years. And for 2 years I’ve watched you hurt him over and over, I’ve watched you pick up those women whenever you and Sam had it out. And I’ve watched what it did to him—you weren’t careful Dean and you better hope he’ll forgive you because I sure as hell wouldn’t.” And with that he turned and stomped out the door, slamming it hard behind him.   
Dean sat heavily on the bed and let his tears fall out and let his head fall in his hands, why was he such a jackass? 

His own father saw how he treated Sam, Dean loved Sam more than anything; he just didn’t know how to accept the fact that he was hopelessly in love with his little brother. But Dean knew when he got Sammy back he would make it better, somehow.

 

Two days later they found Sam’s location in an old abandoned barn outside South Dakota. Dean tried not to think the worst as they drove to the desolate area, if Sam wasn’t there or not alive there would be hell to pay. 

That Dean could promise.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sam’s head rolled limply as Gordon strung him up by his hands, letting him dangle helplessly. Gordon had beaten Sam to a bloody pulp, “Well Sammy I think play times over.” He pulled out his rifle and sent Sam an evil smirk before leveling it between Sam’s eyes. Sam knew at that moment he should have felt scared but the pain was so overwhelming that he held his breath and willed him to pull that trigger, to end his misery.

There was a loud banging outside and Gordon faced the door in confusion only to jump back as Dean kicked it down with a vengeance. John and Bobby moved past him quickly and headed straight for Gordon while Dean stood frozen. Sam was in the middle of the empty room held up by his tied wrists—his left eyes was swollen shut and a dark black and blue, his right was bruised, his lip busted open leaving a trail of blood down his chin. He had a gash on his head that went from his temple across his forehead; his cheek was busted open and already bruising. But the worst past was his upper body, Sam was shirtless and as Dean gazed over his stomach churned. Sam was covered in cuts and bruises—blood everywhere, like he had been whipped…repeatedly leaving open wounds. 

Dean rushed to him while his father slammed Gordon against the wall and held up his knife “you hurt my boy…I hurt you,” and with that John slit Gordon’s throat and spit on him as he slid down the wall.  
“Sammy? Baby boy can you hear me?” Dean croaked as he gently took Sam’s bloody face in his hands—silence. Dean reached out and felt for a pulse, he almost started crying when he didn’t feel one but then “Oh thank God.” Dean pulled out his pocket knife and cut him loose and Sam fell lifelessly in Dean’s arms, he lifted him and Sam let out a broken sob and Dean’s eyes stung with tears, “I know it hurts—I’m gonna fix it.” John walked forward his eyes wide as he stared at Sam “Dean is he—“Dean looked to John, his hands were twitching and his face pale “he’s alive…but his hurt bad.”

 

“Mr. Winchester?” John and Dean stood immediately “is he ok?” The doctor sighed and looked down at the chart “his stable…for now. This is a critical period, the next 24 hours count immensely. Sam coded 3 times on the table,” Dean closed his eyes tight and let out a wounded sob, 3 times he could of lost Sam. “Sam…well I won’t sugar coat it his left eye socket is broken and there’s a slight chance of blindness with the damage around it, the right eye is heavily bruised but it’ll be fine. We had to sew his bottom lip up it was split open to far, and we also had to stitch his forehead, and cheek those cuts were also rather deep, you could almost see through his cheekbone. His tongue was badly bitten but should heal, but it will be sore, his right arm is broken it was shattered all the way through my guess is Sam’s arm was crushed by a heavy object. All the ribs on his left side are fractured and there are several lacerations covering his back and front from being whipped, they were infected so we had to wrap him up, and his vocal chords are strained from…from all the screaming.”

John fell in the chair next to Bobby, his eyes full of unshed tears “my poor baby…my boy.” 

“I’m not done yet Mr. Winchester,” Dean’s head shot up and John shook his before following, the doctor looked at Dean sadly “you might wanna sit down son.” Dean sat wearily beside his father and a heavy hand fell on his shoulder as Bobby gave him an encouraging nod.

“Sam was hit repeatedly in the head and it did some damage. Sam has locked himself in a coma.” John shook his head frantically “What?” The doctor slid a chair over and sat in front of the men “Sam’s body is trying to protect itself, his brain shut his body down to heal…its up to him to wake up and I’m going to be honest I’m not sure he wants to.”

Endless tears poured out of Dean’s eyes and he bent over his head falling in his hands as he let out wrecked sobs, Dean knew that Sam had locked himself down because of him and he told John so as the doctor walked away. John gave Dean a hard, tired look “Dean I’m not gonna lie to you I know for a fact your brother is crushed because you left him but this isn’t entirely your fault.” He stood up and scrubbed his face quickly before sighing and pulling Dean up “now let’s go see your brother .”


	3. Im Sorry

Dean could barley look as they entered Sam’s room. Sam was hooked up to various machines, his face was pale and it highlighted the bruises littering his body. He looked so small in that bed, so weak. John sat down and took his broken hand tenderly smoothing his own calloused hand over it “I’m sorry Sam, I’m sorry you had to go through that alone, my brave little boy. I’m so proud of you Sammy, you did so well.” Dean turned from the scene and let his dad have this moment, he would get his later.

 

An hour later John left with Bobby to get some coffee and Dean took his chance; he sat down and toyed with Sam’s good hand playing gently. He rolled his lip with his teeth as more tears threatened to fall from his raw eyes “I’m so sorry Sammy, this is my entire fault I should have stayed. I know what I did, what I do is wrong I know it hurts you. I don’t know what’s wrong with me Sammy but I swear,” he promised and he kissed Sam’s hand “if you would just wake up I will never hurt you again…please baby I love you so much just—open your eyes for me baby please.”

Dean scanned his eyes over Sam’s face hoping for a sign and when he saw none he felt his heart shatter, it would be his fault if his baby brother never opened those beautiful hazel eyes again. He would never see Sammy smile again with those big dimples filling his high cheeks; he would never get to see Sam in all his exotic beauty and wonder, never again feel Sam withering under him or kiss those soft lips.

And it would be all his fault.

Dean clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut as hot tears stung his eyes, he didn’t think it was possible to cry this much. 

“Dean?” 

Dean whirled around, his face cold from the tears. Bobby stood holding a coffee cup and wearing a concerned expression, his eyes found Sam and he cleared his throat of emotion “ I know your upset and your blaming yourself but Sam doesn’t need that right now, what he needs is support. He needs you to be there for him, to pray for him not sit there feeling sorry for yourself.”

Dean’s eyes narrowed and he scowled “why not? It’s my fault his even in this mess I did this, I left him alone.” Dean stood up and waved his hands carelessly “I broke his heart because that’s what I do, I use people to get what I want and I don’t care who I hurt in the process…I’m no better than those things we hunt!”

Bobby scoffed “if you believe that son than your thick in the head. Yeah you caused a mess and you hurt you brother, broke his heart but you are not a monster you’re a good man. And your gonna do right when Sam wakes up because I know you love him, anyone can see it why do you think John never said anything? That boy right there worships you, he will forgive you it might take a while and its gonna be hard but you have to prove you love him enough to stay.”

Dean opened his mouth to retort when he heard a rustle behind him, he whipped around “Sammy?” he watched in awe as Sam’s hand twitched and his nose crinkled, he quickly took Sam’s hand “baby you waken up for me?”

He watched as Sam’s eyelids fluttered restlessly and he smiled “that’s it Sammy open those pretty eyes for me huh? Come on time to wake up baby boy.” Sam’s eyes shot open and he blinked repeatedly before focusing on Dean and suddenly his eyes filled with tears and he jerked his hand out of Dean’s grasp. Dean’s face fell as he stumbled back after Sam’s hand but Sam shook his head “no…no get out of here…GET OUT!”

Dean jumped and fell out of his chair as Bobby rushed past him, John following in as he heard the screams of his son, “Sammy, son it’s ok just breathe ok? Your alright now I’m here I got you, there you go that’s it.” John soothed Sam as he held him gently rocking him his eyes locking with the horror filled ones of Dean. “Son I think its best you wait outside.”

Dean stood up and tried to step forward but it set Sam off, he thrashed in the bed and looked at John his eyes wide and innocent, and filled with tears “please daddy make him leave please?” He clutched Johns shirt tight “I don’t want him here make him go…GO AWAY!” Sam screeched his voice cracked and raspy, barley there and John shot Dean a sharp look “get out Dean, now.”

Dean backed away numbly; when he got to the hall he slid down the cold, tile wall and stared at his hands in a daze. What just happened?

He could feel his eyes stinging and he placed the heel of his hands hard on his eyes as he let out a dry sob. All he could see was the pain etched on Sam’s face, the betrayal obvious in his eyes and it broke Dean’s heart. He had broken his brother, and now he might never get him back.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John came out thirty minutes later, his eyes were red and black underneath, his face was pale and tired looking. He came and stopped in front of Dean and tilted his head back with a deep sigh “your brother had a panic attack…it seems the sight of you set him off. He coded in the room,” Dean looked up in horror and shook his head, the tears falling freely now “no his not…no.” John shook his head “they got him back but he was gone for a whole two minutes. Instead of the fractures on his ribs all the thrashing caused them to break and he did more damage to his vocal chords their gonna have to operate he can’t even talk now.” John closed his eyes and fought the tears he cleared the emotion out of his throat “he dosn't wanna see you Dean and I—I don’t know what to say, he won’t change his mind he just needs time is all.”

Dean nodded slowly and swallowed down the bile “I love him dad and I can’t—I can’t live without him.” John bit his lip and nodded “I know son, I know.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They took Sam home two days later and holed him up in a guest room at Bobby’s house, where they would stay until Sam was healed. Sam had been ignoring Dean, not even looking his way when he walked by, he kept his eyes downcast at all times and Dean was losing his mind.

He was eat up with guilt and shame everytime he watched Sam wince as his father moved him as delicately as he could to each room in the house. When they got home Dean had tried to touch Sam, to apologize and without looking Sam slapped him across the face and only then looked up his eyes cold and filled with hatred before he waved John over and was taken out of the room.

Dean had cried for an hour after that.

 

“Dad?”

John turned to look at his youngest son and winced. Sam’s bruises hadn’t gotten any better in the 3 weeks they had been home, and neither had Sam and Dean’s relationship.

“What is it son?” Sam bit his busted lip nervously and ducked his head “Sam what’s wrong?”

Sam sighed and looked up “your not gonna like what I have to say…but before you freak out will you listen to me?”

John frowned but turned completely in his seat and motioned for Sam to do the same before nodding “ok Sam you have my attention.” Sam sat down gingerly and cringed at the pain before folding his hands in a manner John noticed he did when he was anxious.

“Like I said you’re not gonna like this but I think it’s for the better and I hope you’ll consider it .”


	4. Leavin Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot goes down in this chapter be prepared. And also be prepared to cry

“Where is Dean?”

“…His out.”

“Oh…good then he won’t see—“

“What’s going on?”

Sam whirled around, startled by the new voice and quickly backed up next to John. John closed his eyes he had hoped to avoid all this, but it seems it was inevitable.

Dean looked in the car and frowned when he saw Sam’s things “we leavin?”

Sam glowered “I am you’re not.”

Dean gave him a puzzled glance “what do you mean?”

“I mean I’m tired of this, and I’m getting out of here. Dad called in a favor, he knows some people and I’m going to be staying with them for a while…to give me a chance at a normal life.”

Dean reeled back, betrayal laced in his eyes “you’re leaving me?”

Sam scoffed “don’t you do that, don’t you dare. Where’ve you been all night huh Dean? Or should I say who’ve you been doing all night? What you always do? You think I don’t know about your endless one night stands? Because I do, I know about every single one of them and I never said anything because…well because I was weak. You think just because I’m your brother I’ll roll over and let you do whatever you want well sorry buddy but that’s not happening. You left me all alone Dean you left me to go out and fuck some whore and because of that I got the shit beat out of me, I got tortured and…and you left me. Did you ever stop to think that maybe I’m in love with you? That maybe just maybe you were breaking my heart every time you go out and do shit like this? Well I’m not taking it anymore, I won’t be someone’s sloppy seconds—you only want me because there’s no one else.”

Sam stepped back, tears prickling at his eyes before spilling over his red cheeks and opened the car door about to hop in when Dean took hold of it “you can’t leave me Sammy please I—dad what the hell are you doing? You’re just letting him leave?”

“This is what he wants Dean, let him go. You did this to yourself when you left your little brother at home to be with some girl and got him kidnapped.”

Dean shook his head, his vision was blurring, what the fuck was going on? None of this was right; this couldn’t be happening he couldn’t lose Sam not after all this time. God he fucked up big time.

“You know I love you baby please I’ll make it up to you, Sammy please I never meant—“

“Don’t give me that bullshit Dean! You don’t love me. Now let go!” Sam sobbed wretchedly and jerked the door shut and buckled himself up “please go.” He stammered so pitifully John’s heart broke for him, and it broke for Dean who looked like he just lost his whole world…and in a way John guessed he did.

As John took off, Dean tried to follow—his legs were weak from the alcohol but he wouldn’t give up he had to get Sammy back, had to make him see. He knew he looked like a pathetic excuse for a man right now but all he could think about was the love of his life driving away as he chased the truck.

After a couple miles his legs gave out and he fell to his knees in tears “please Sammy, I’m sorry baby please!” He sobbed out loudly, hoping that maybe Sam would stop.

But Sam just closed his ears, shrunk down in his seat, and tried to drown out Dean’s cries or maybe his own.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Max and Norah Wesson had once been friends with John and Mary; they had wanted a child for years but unfortunately were never granted one.

They had been married for 15 years and were desperately in love. They moved to Rochester, Minnesota a couple months ago for their jobs. Norah was a Child Psychologist, while Max owned his own company—Wesson Inc.

When John called them and explained Sam’s situation (they were well aware of the hunting business—and Sam and Deans not customary relationship) they immediately took him in.

And John hadn’t been kidding when he said they were nice, when they had arrived early the next morning Norah had rushed out and enveloped Sam in her arms. She was warm and smelled like honey—instantly making Sam feel at home and he returned her hug gratefully.

She and Max promised John they would treat Sam like their own, and he could come see them whenever he liked. John had even teared up when he left, causing Sam to cry and hug his father closely, even if Sam and John hadn’t always gotten along Sam did love him. And as John turned to leave he gave the Wesson’s a warning “if Dean ever wanders up here, I’ll call you and you keep Sam hidden got it? I’m not going to tell Dean where he is but if he ever finds out don’t let him in. I love my older son but his done a lot of damage.”

Max gave him a strong nod “we promise.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What do you mean I can’t fucking know?!”

John closed his eyes “Sam doesn’t want you to know where he is Dean, that’s the whole point of this.”

Dean pulled at his spiked hair agitatedly “this is fucking stupid! Sam is mine; I can’t believe he would do this to us! To me, he left me--”

John frowned “now you hold your horses boy, Sam didn’t do anything you hear me? You did, you knew what you were doing that night with that girl Dean I saw it in your eyes, you knew it would hurt your brother oh and it did you left him and he gotten taken, my little boy got beat to a pulp all because you couldn’t keep your dick in your pants! No you thought oh little naïve Sammy will forgive me well guess what? He didn’t this time did he? No this time your little indiscretions almost got him killed! I’ve known about you and Sam’s relationship for longer than I would care to admit and I never said anything know why? Because you’re my boys and you were happy, and frankly I couldn’t think of anyone else you two would end up with, I know that’s wrong of me but its true.”

Dean opened his mouth but John wasn’t finished. “But I saw, I saw the way you could stick that knife in Sammy give it one good twist and leave it there because you knew he wouldn’t pull it out, well he did this time and I’m damn proud of him. He loves you so much, but when you have these fits, this need to have someone else it breaks his heart and I have to be the one to clean it up.”

Dean blinked tears back and swallowed hard “I know I messed up dad, God I don’t even know why I do it, Sammy is…his everything you know? I didn’t know this would happen I didn’t think he would…God what they did to him dad and I know it’s my fault it’s all my fault and I have to live with that, that I did this but I-- I love him, I love him so much—and now his gone.”

John watched as his oldest son broke down at the realization that Sam wasn’t coming back, not anytime soon and he faltered. He rubbed Dean’s shoulder and hugged him, just like he had done with Sam “maybe one day he’ll tell you where he is, but you have to give him time Dean.”

 

1 year later.

Sam had been welcomed into the Wesson family with open arms. A couple months after moving in Sam even changed his last name to theirs, he figured this way it would be more sensible—and better not to be a Winchester—he wasn’t lookin to be found.

The Wesson’s lived in a huge 3 story brick home, with white columns in the front—and a huge spiral driveway surrounded by tons of flowers and fountains. Their home had 5 bedrooms and 3 baths, a pool out back and its own theater and game-room. They had even gotten Sam a dog for his 16th birthday, a wolf hybrid named Siren; Siren was part wolf part husky and an incredible dog. She only listened to Sam, which really drove Max crazy…especially when Siren decided it would be a good idea to pee on his work papers.

Turns out Sam’s quite the likeable person, everyone at school was told Sam was adopted and he was waiting for the mockery to start, but instead he was greeted with smiles. Sam had even joined the Student Council where he became student body President, the basketball team, and the Criminology club.

He had made 2 really close friends in that year: Meg Masters and Castiel Novak.

Two completely different people. Meg was…bold, she always said what she felt she didn’t sugar coat it, she was someone you wanted in a fight. And Castiel well, he was a peculiar one but Sam had taken an instant liking to his uniqueness, he was always there when Sam needed him.

All together he had some pretty amazing friends, and adoptive parents. He talked to John every night, and his dad even came out to visit him every month…he was astounded Dean hadn’t picked up on it.  
Dean…he missed Dean but he had hurt him and he didn’t know if he could forgive that. He wanted to God knows he talked about him all the time, to his friends Dean was an ex who he had known his whole life—but Dean had messed up one too many times and it almost got him killed.

Norah was really supportive of it, she told Sam he could always talk to her and he did. He had grown really close to Norah and Max he even called them Ma and Pop. He couldn’t bring himself to say mom and dad…that was reserved for his parents.

Sam walked in after a particularly taxing day at school, his Coach had been pissed because they had lost the game a couple days before so he took it out on their asses, and he had to write a 5 page paper by tomorrow for his English class. He sat his bag down by the steps and started for the kitchen, he opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water and some left over salad from dinner the night before, he could hear Siren’s nails clicking on the floor as she entered her tail wagging at the sight of Sam.

He grinned “how’s my good girl today hm?”

She gave him a loud bark and rubbed her head against his thigh but before he could stroke her head his phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Sam?”

“Dad? I thought you were on a hunt?”

There was stillness on the end. “Dad?”

“Sammy, we have a problem.”

Sam frowned and twisted his water open “what’s that?”

“Your brother he…he knows where you are.”

Sam couldn’t spit that water out fast enough .


	5. Come Back

“What the hell do you mean he knows? You promised dad!” Sam shouted heatedly through the phone.

John cringed on the other end as his son yelled through the phone piercingly “I didn’t say anything son but Bobby did; you know how persuasive Dean is.”

Sam was shaking with panic and anger “I don’t care dad! What the hell?”

John pressed down harder on his gas pedal “We’ve been in South Dakota for a couple days now and well we haven’t really seen much of Bobby since you left and you know his easy to crack around you boys and Dean got to him. Talking about how if he didn’t tell him where you were he would go on a rampage or worse a downwards spiral, so Bobby cracked and spilled the magic beans.” John rolled his eyes in annoyance, fucking Bobby and his big fucking mouth.

Sam sat down heavily on the bar stool and fanned his shirt out, he could feel himself burning “where’s Dean?”

“Where do you think? His on his way to Minnesota…but you should be ok for at least another couple hours he stormed out about an hour ago, but I’m right behind him so maybe I’ll catch him but Sam if he gets there before me stay hidden ok?”

“Does he know exactly where I am?”

“Yes he does. Like I said Bobby has a big mouth.”

Sam shut his eyes tightly and laid his head down on the cold marble top, tears of frustration leaking out “I’ve got to call Ma…”

“Ok kiddo…ill call you if I know more.”

Sam hung up the phone and slid to the floor, he couldn’t believe this was happening…a whole year he had ran from Dean and now he was going to swipe in and obliterate his new life.

Sam shakily dialed a number….”Sam?”

He let out a strangled sob “ma I need you.”

Norah’s body filled with fright “honey what’s wrong?”

Sam bit his lip as another sob made its way out “its Dean…he found me.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean kept his eyes steadily on the road as he zoomed down the high way, soon he would be with his Sammy after a whole year.

He couldn’t wait to see Sam, see how much his grown—he couldn’t help the scenarios’ playing in his head. Maybe he’ll rush out and jump into Dean’s arms? Or maybe he’ll start crying and Dean will tell him how much he loves him? No it wouldn’t be that simple, not after what happened.

Dean knew one thing for sure…no one would ever take Sam from him again.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Norah burst through the front door and searched frantically for her adoptive son, her heart crushing when she found him in his room balled in a corner, shaking with dry sobs. His crying was both violent and raucous. He blinked briny tears from bloodshot eyes, his thick lashes stuck together in clumps as if he'd been deep in water. The tears made wet tracks down his face and dripped from his soft, wobbling chin. Clear diluted snot streaked from his flaring nostrils down his red blotchy skin to his open trembling lips. His hands open and closed, steadily clenching as if there could be some fierce resolution to his pain if only he could find it.

Norah quickly took him in his arms and held his shaky body close to hers, placing his head on her chest as she just held him—humming gently as she did.

“I can’t believe he found me Ma and I know maybe I should be happy and I am I mean I’ve missed Dean so much and I would give anything to have him back but I don’t—I don’t know what to do mama!” Sam wailed brokenly and Norah wasn’t even surprised at the mama, Sam only used it when he was upset.

“Honey do you love him?”

“So much,” he sobbed in her white shirt as he held her tighter burring his face in her chest. “I don’t understand, I shouldn’t! I should hate him for what his done but I don’t and I can’t, God I love him so much it hurts. Sometimes I feel like I can’t breathe when I think about him because his not here with me, sometimes I regret leaving him, being here but I can’t call him because I know if I did I would of caved and I couldn’t do it anymore. He hurt me mama…he left me alone and those men they—they did terrible things to me and it was because of him.”

She smoothed his sweaty hair back and brushed her nose along his temple “would you take him back?”

“I want to…so bad, all I want is for him to hold me in his arms again but I’m scared, what if it happens again? What if I let him back in and he hurts me?”

“Sweetheart that’s a risk your gonna have to take. I know I don’t know Dean very well but from what you’ve told me I can tell he loves you, I know he hurt you I do baby and it was wrong but maybe when he gets here…you should hear him out?”

Sam nodded slowly, maybe she was right.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dean screeched down Sam’s road with a beaming grin, almost there. The smile quickly deflated when he saw John’s truck already waiting.

Dean got out of the Impala, slamming the door hard “what the fuck are you doing here dad?”

John smirked “interstate son, faster than back roads.”

“What are you doing here?” Dean seethed, stepping up to John with a murderous rage.

But John remained calm “I’m here to warn you, I know you think your gonna walk in that house and Sam’s gonna fall in your arms but Dean I don’t think that’s gonna happen, Sam’s changed.”

Dean scowled “changed how?”

John smiled softly “I mean his…his doing so good in school Dean, straight A’s, and he has tons of friends but I know there’s a specific two his real close to. His Student Body President of his junior class, his on the basketball team as co-captain and next year he’ll be head captain for sure, and his in the Criminology club. His doing so fucking good here Dean, his happy and I don’t want you stomping in there and taking it away from him. I won’t let that happen.”

Dean’s eyes dropped “I didn’t know all that…”

“Yeah, because I didn’t tell you. But Dean don’t wreck this, don’t go in there if you’re not gonna stay here and wait for him because his not leaving, I won’t let him so don’t even dare convince him otherwise. Your brother is going to graduate and go to college; his already got schools his looking at…he loves Stanford. So don’t go in there and confess your love if your just gonna take him away.”

 

A strong knock sounded on the door and Norah opened it with vigilance, standing before her was a rugged young man. She knew it was Dean, and she understood why Sam loved him she peaked over his broad shoulder and spotted John who waved wearily.

She stepped back “you must be Dean?”

He nodded uncertainly “yes ma’am I…where’s Sam?”

She sighed “he’s in his room…before you go up there Sam’s—well his fragile right now. He loves you Dean I can see it, his tried to hide it but I can tell I mean I might not be his real mother but he and I have grown very close and Max and I are extremely protective of him. Don’t you go up there and hurt him understand? I might not be a hunter but I’ll still kick your ass.”  
Dean nodded “Ill try not to ma’am, I’ve done enough of that.”

Dean trudged up the stairs quietly and followed Mrs. Wesson’s directions to the second floor—end of the hall. He stood outside Sam’s bedroom door petrified as hell, what if this wasn’t enough?

Without knocking he entered, the room was dark and quiet and Dean squinted—for a minute he didn’t think Sam was in the room till he heard a sniffle.

“Sammy?”

Sam’s shadowy head snapped up, his hazel-blue eyes finding Dean’s in the dark. Dean shivered at the intense gaze of Sam’s fox eyed beauties “hey Sammy.”

Sam stood unevenly, like he was ready to bolt but he stepped closer “h-hey Dean.” His voice was wavering and Dean frowned.

He nodded to himself “I’m just gonna jump right into it ok? Because if I stand here no one’s gonna talk and it’s gonna be awkward so I’m just gonna…do it.”

Sam nodded again, hushed.

Dean took a breath and closed his eyes, here goes nothing.

“When we started this our love was quite impossible to tell apart from lust. Our passion bonded us together, our laughter and our good times kept us happy. Then you went away, and I ceased to function. There was hole, an emptiness where you had been. Everything reminded me of you and I would go find your clothes you left behind just to smell your musky scent. I missed you. I know it’s my fault you left, I didn’t treat you right I cheated and because of that I almost got you killed, you the most precious thing in my life. You were part of my being; your love had seeped into my skin and rested in my bones. I love you. That means I would defend you with my life even if the odds were undefeatable. It means I will console you in the difficult and painful times. It means I will never deceive you again, never give up on you. It means finding my fire when you are threatened, yet never waging war - only doing what is necessary. Love says I forgive you even when I fuck up. Love says though life may test me I am yours into eternity and I will never abandon you. It means I will never put you in jeopardy no matter how noble the "cause" may be. Love means protecting the earth, protecting humanity, doing our job, but should anyone demand your life to save their own I will tell them to rot in hell. “

“In your words I am safe because they aren't just words. You are there every day, every year. You are there in the good times and the bad. Even knowing my faults, which you know are a fucking lot, you are there to listen, to defend, to care for. You understand my anxieties, my triggers and the ghosts that haunt me, driving actions that are so irrational to others. In return I keep you safe with my words, my deeds. I am the one who will always be there for you, be honest with you, listen and care. I won't always have answers for you, you won't always have answers for me, but you will never be alone in your problems and neither will I. So today I will paint you a picture of my love with words, and then every day I will prove they are true. And I will never do that again…I will not be unfaithful to you its gonna be just me and you Sammy forever.”  
Finally Dean took a breath and opened his eyes, Sam was weeping. His eyes were red and swollen, fat tears rolling down his cheeks as he gave silent hiccups. His hand reached up to cup his mouth as he let out a heart wrenching sob.

Dean stepped forward his arms open as if to comfort Sam but he paused, what if Sam didn’t want this? What if he was crying because he was disgusted? What if he didn’t feel this way anymore?

And suddenly Dean was about to bawl, his nose scrunched up as he tried to stop the tears. He turned his head and took another breath.

Sam opened his mouth and let it bob, Dean could tell he was trying to say something but he choked up again and ducked his head as more tears fell. And Dean just couldn’t take it anymore.

"Sh." Dean hushed him, before moving Dean moved his finger, and pressing his hand against Sam’s cheek, giving Dean more support to push himself towards Sam, and connect their lips. Dean’s lips were firm against his, but the kiss remained soft, gentle, and unhurried. They held it for a few seconds, before their lips began to move in perfect sync, slowly, cautiously. Dean exhaled through his nose, not wanting to let go. His entire body had been taken over by the overwhelming feeling of relief, combined with eccentric panic, and lust. Dean moved his hand from Sam’s cheek to the back of his head, his fingers tangling in Sam’s wavy, chocolate hair, lightly pulling him into Dean, adding more pressure to their lips, deepening the kiss.

Sam hardly had a moment to react before Dean pressed his tongue to the seam of Sam’s lips and, at his grant of access, delved inside Sam’s mouth. It was a very sloppy kiss with the strong scent of salt being exchanged in the intermingling of their billowing breaths. Sam’s arms reached up and tangled around Dean’s thick, strong neck. In an instant Sam had pulled away and arched up into Dean’s broad chest, moaning in the contact of body heat against his own, before Sam drew back into his lips. 

Finally they pulled away; Sam kept his eyes shut as Dean’s fingers glided down his trembling cheek. “Sammy, look at me.”

Sam did as told and opened his smoldering eyes, and he knew he couldn’t deny it anymore “I love you Dean, I’m sorry I—I missed you and I…”

Sam was shaking with sobs, his shoulders hunched and Dean kissed him again before pulling him in a fierce hug “I missed you to baby, so fucking much.” He kissed Sam’s face repeatedly “I love you so much, don’t leave me again please?”

Sam shook his head rapidly before drawing Dean closer and crying in his chest. And Dean just held on tight, not daring to even let go, afraid that Sam might disappear or even reject him.

“God Sam you have no idea how hard this year’s been being away from you, I almost lost my mind numerous times. I didn’t think I would make it I thought—I thought you hated me.”

Sam looked up into Dean’s red-rimmed green eyes; his bottom lip shook as he spoke. “I’m sorry Dean I just…you hurt me so bad and I couldn’t do it anymore I didn’t think I was good enough for you I thought you…I thought you would be better off and so would I. It’s not just the fact that those men took me I… I thought you didn’t love me.”

Dean’s eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed, he had done that to Sam this was his entire fault. He had made Sam feel the lowest of the low, had crushed him, had broken his heart and spat on it. He didn’t deserve someone as wonderful and forgiving as his Sammy.

“I’m so sorry Sammy I—I had no idea I was doing that to you, I swear to God it will never happen again baby I promise I—“ He choked up unable to finish his sentence, he was feeling a little bit like a pansy right now. But he would cry a thousand times if that meant getting Sam back .


	6. In Your Arms

After an hour of desperate hugging and declarations of sweet nothing’s and promises of affection the boys finally parted. They looked at each other and laughed in embarrassment as they wiped their wet cheeks, Dean reached out and swiped his thumb under Sam’s eye washing away the last evidence of the sadness they had both felt and he smiled. “I’m never letting you go again,” Sam just smiled in response and stepped closer letting his hand hover over Dean’s clothed heart “I don’t want you to.”

Dean looked in Sam’s eyes of mystery and couldn’t help but lean in and give him one last kiss before they both took each other’s hands and made their way downstairs. Norah and Max were both sitting on the couch, Max was leaning back whispering quietly with Norah and John was resting silently his eyes narrowed on the staircase as the boys came down before he smiled knowingly.

John rose and shook his arms out “I see you two made up then?” The boys shared secrets miles before nodding at their father “yes sir we did...” John looked between them his look of happiness molding into firmness “and did you make a decision about the future?”

Sam nodded and shared a look with Dean who gave him an encouraging smile “yes sir…I’m going to stay here and finish out school and Dean is going to get an apartment in town so we can be close but his going to hunt with you when you need him. And when I graduate I’m…well I was waiting for this but I guess now’s a good time, I know I’m only a junior but I applied to Stanford for their early admission program and I got in so next year I’m going to California.” 

Sam finished in a rush and looked up fearfully at his father but John smiled expressively and ducked his head before reaching forward and pulling Sam in his arms. Sam was startled but he let it go quickly and wrapped his arms around John who in return rumpled Sam’s shaggy chestnut hair before pulling back and clapping his shoulder. “I know I don’t say it much Sammy but I’m so proud of you and the young man you’ve become I know I’ve never acknowledged it before because I wanted to keep you close but I love you Sam and I just know you’re gonna be somebody one day.”

Sam’s eyes widened before they spilled over with tears he let out a soft sob and wiped his eyes before throwing his arms back around John and burring his face in his neck. “Thank you dad… I love you to.”

Norah looked to her lap with a soft smile before standing with Max “sweetheart were proud of you as well and I know were not your real parents and we never will be but—well we consider you as our son and we love you.”  
Sam grinned and hugged them both “I love you to Ma…so your fine with being stuck with me for one more year?”

Max smirked and ruffled his hair with a loud groan “well I guess so,” They all laughed and hugged once again before Norah pulled back her arm still around Sam. “You know Dean you don’t have to get an apartment your more than welcome here lord knows we have the room.”

Dean gave her a polite smile but shook his head “thank you ma’am but I think I’m gonna get my own place and find a job around here…never had my own place before.” John rolled his eyes “get ready Norah, Sam will never be home.”

Sam blushed and folded his shoulders down “hush dad.” John laughed loudly before throwing his arms around the boys “well Norah, Max I think I’m gonna take these two out for dinner will be back later, and then tomorrow I’ll get out of your hair I got a hunt in Atlanta to take care of.”

Dean frowned “do you need me?” John shook his head “no son got your Uncle Bobby on this one. Besides you two need to spend some time together, it’s been a year after all.”

 

An hour later the boys were driving from John’s motel, Sam slid down in the seat and patted his tummy before smiling to himself. Dean looked over and raised his brows before moving his hand to rest on Sam’s thigh “what are you smiling about over there?”

Sam shook his head and scooted closer to Dean “I’m just happy I guess…I didn’t realize how much I missed you.” Dean frowned “you didn’t?” 

“No I mean I’ve been kind of busy this past year and well I sort of tried to block you out I mean you hurt me you know? I’m not saying I didn’t think about you because believe me I did I just…well I guess I just avoided thoughts like that. I mean I missed you like crazy but I didn’t allow myself to get to that extent you know? It was too painful for me.”

Dean swallowed and threw his arm around Sam’s shoulders and pulled him closer “I’m sorry Sammy if I wasn’t such a dick none of this would have happened. I didn’t mean it I want you to know I love you so much and I always did I just well I’m an asshole and I’m selfish. But I never thought you would have gotten hurt like that, I didn’t know that fucker was waiting for you…you got hurt because of me.”

Sam shifted until he was on his knees on the cracked leather his eyes filled with fierceness, he reached out and gripped Dean’s shoulder as he drove “that wasn’t your fault…it wouldn’t of mattered you left that was his chance it would have happened anyway. But you are right you were an asshole and you hurt me, you did every time you left me for some girl but that’s over now and here we are and I’m glad all that happened because it got us to a good place. I love you Dean and I always will and now I want us to have a life, can you do that?”

Dean pulled the car over into an empty parking lot and turned in his seat and pulled Sam in his lap, letting his hands rest on his bony hips. “Of course I can do that Sammy…I want you to know that one day when you’re old enough and ready I’m gonna marry the fuck out of you.”

Sam laughed happily before giving Dean a bright smile that was sonly reserved for him “I love you De,” Dean smiled back and brushed his bangs back “I love you baby…and I’m gonna spend the rest of my life proving it to you.”

 

“You’re sure?”

“Yes Dean I said I was.”

“Ok….really? Because we don’t have to do this I mean I want to I do but we just well it’s been awhile and—“

“Will you shut the hell up and make love to me already?”

All of his patience and self-constraint skipped town as his downstairs brain gained control. Growling like a dog, he dragged Sam’s boxers down to his feet and Sam kicked them away before looking up at Dean through lidded eyes. 

Dean stood back up.

Sam was blushing, his head angles low and his hair falling in his eyes as Dean stares him down . He smiled, one side of his mouth curving up higher than the other.

Dean was sitting between Sam’s legs. Sam was so warm around his fingers. After a while, he pulled his fingers out when Sam’s breathing got too shallow. They were both so close to coming, and Dean hadn’t fucking even done anything yet. Positioning himself between Sam’s legs, he grabbed his dick and guided the head to Sam’s hole. Sam threw his legs up high around Dean’s waist as Dean pressed in.

Sam made a high whimpery sound that went straight to Dean’s dick and Dean put his arms around Sam’s back, half-hugging Sam to him as he pressed in deeper. Dean growled and bit Sam’s shoulder, almost drawing blood. Sam was so tight, so fucking tight and so warm, better than any girl Dean had ever been with. Halfway inside Sam, he started fucking slowly and shallowly. Sam hissed once and Dean almost stopped but Sam had read his mind and threatened Dean with castration, so he willingly kept going.

It was a practice in enormous self-restraint, in all honesty. Dean wanted to fuck the shit out of Sam, to just shut his eyes and bury into him, but Sam was delicate and snug and he needed to be worked open first.

“Sammy….” Dean moaned lowly and Sam sniggered once, grabbing Dean’s head and tugging him in for a kiss, opening up easily and willingly under Dean’s tongue. Dean lapped into Sam’s mouth and kissed him open-mouthed, feeling Sam’s moans rumble in his throat. He fucked deeper and deeper, his hips snapping faster and faster, and Sam started bucking up against him, sweaty and glistening and turning his head away from the kisses just to groan lowly in the sluttiest, best way possible.

Dean hit Sam’s prostate and there was an immediate reaction, Sam arching up off the bed and swear/moaning, a string of curses rolling off his tongue before he outright growled, closing his eyes. His hair was splayed across the pillow and a little pool of sweat had gathered between his collarbones. Dean licked it up, throwing caution to the wind and gathering Sam up in his arms, kissing as much love into him as he could and fucking him deep and fast, his bed going creak, creak in time with his thrusts below them.

Sam shouted and clawed at his back, grinding up into Dean’s thrusts in tandem with Dean. “Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean,” he panted, a mantra chanted out between kisses. Dean’s vision was fading. He couldn’t stop kissing Sam everywhere— mostly his mouth, but sometimes his nose, his chin, his shoulder, the spot where his neck met his ear.

The closer they both got, and the more lop-sided Dean’s hip-snaps became, the messier and louder Sam became, like Dean was fucking him apart, putting him into a frenzy. Every push into Sam was flush against his hole now, his balls slapping loudly against the rim of Sam’s asshole.

“Dean!” Sam shouted, his voice four octaves higher than usual. “Fuck! Please, please, please, oh god, more, Dean, more,”

“God… Sammy…” Dean moaned, biting Sam’s shoulder and fucking zealously into him, the bed shaking violently now. “Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy.”

Now they were just calling each other’s names between moans and fervent kisses, holding on for dear life as Dean fucked Sam hard and good. Dean felt a tenseness in his balls and knew he wouldn’t be able to stop it. He kissed Sam on the mouth one more time as he came deep inside his brother, his vision practically whiting out as he let loose.

Sam’s voice went up again and he cried something incoherent, a weak, begging sound, and then he was coming too, his come warm against Dean’s tummy. He’d only touched himself once, when Dean was establishing a rhythm, then moved his arms around Dean.

He’d come untouched, Dean realized, biting off another moan. He kneeled over Sam, flush inside him, for a moment, the two of them breathing heavily and just watching each other, before slowly pulling out of Sam and collapsing onto the bed beside him.

Sam scooted closer and nuzzled Dean’s neck with a soft purr and all Dean could do was smile.


	7. Are In Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not but one or two more chapters left guys

Dean found an apartment downtown about 10 minutes from Sam’s house. It was decent enough, the rent was only 600$ for 2 bedrooms that he figured he should get if only for show.

He knew Max and Norah weren’t idiots it was plain to see that he and Sam had sex, I mean just the other night they couldn’t help but go at it with them right downstairs but in Dean’s defense Sam looked to good.  
When he came over and told the family he found an apartment and would be moving in the next week he watched as Sam’s face lit up and Max and Norah’s fell. They knew that as soon as Dean found a place they would probably not see very much of Sam as he would rather stay with Dean.

But they kept their mouths shut and smiled tightly congratulating Dean on the fast find. They had even helped Dean move in and Max helped him find a job at a local mechanic shop where he made 20$ an hour and got to do what he loved, fix up old cars.

Sam had been excelling on school and had even been told he could graduate early, which he was excited about. Sam was only a junior but he was so smart and had already taken all the mandatory classes that he was offered to walk with this year’s senior class…which he took.

He had already been accepted to Stanford so he could go in the fall and Dean could sell his apartment and had already been looking for new jobs there. Max had found them an apartment outside of campus that he promised him and Norah would pay for until Sam graduated and they could both have stable jobs.

Sam had decided he would be majoring in Law and Dean found that incredibly sexy, he would be able to see Sam all dolled up in a nice tight suit.

 

Graduation was getting closer and closer and Dean found himself panicking. What if when they get there Sam found someone new? What if he got tired of Dean and kicked him to the curb? 

As Dean watched Sam fill out his course syllabus for the fall term he could feel his face heating up in anxiety. Sam had turned with a smile to show Dean the classes he had picked but that smile quickly fell and he stood up to place his hands on Dean’s strong arms. “De what’s wrong?”

Dean swallowed harshly and shook his head “nothing Sammy it’s all good.” But Sam frowned and crossed his arms “are you lying to me?”

Dean sighed “it’s just…God I’m going to sound like some Goddamn girl but—I’m scared ok? I’m scared what when we go to California you’re going to find someone else and realize I’m not good enough.”  
Sam’s eyes widened and he stepped back; applaud “your not serious are you? I mean you can’t actually think that?”

Dean averted his gaze and rocked on his heels and Sam reeled back and punched him in the shoulder “ow Sam! What the fuck?”

“You’re an asshole you know that? I can’t believe you would think I would dump you for some college frat boy! Don’t you know me at all? I love YOU Dean and I want to be with you, no one else. No matter how long it is or who it is no one will ever be as good as you.”

Dean’s face softened and he felt like an idiot. He was the stupidest man on the planet “I’m sorry Sam, I don’t think that it’s just…well College will be a new place and there’s new people maybe some better than me.”  
“Dean no one is better than you.” Sam stepped up on his tip toes and smacked a kiss on his lips before rubbing his nose “now you giant man child…take me for food.”

 

“Hey Dean?’

“Huh?” Dean snorted in his sleep before scooting closer and tighting his arm around Sam. “Dean?” 

“What Sam?”

“Do you…I mean do you think you’d ever wanna get married?”

Dean’s eyes snapped open and he sat up suddenly wide awake “where’s this coming from?”

Sam bit his lip and blushed in the moonlight before scooting down under the sheets and Dean ripped them off his body so he couldn’t hide “its just…well I was wondering I mean because I do, someday I want a family and I didn’t know if you did cause you never talk about it.”

“Sam…the only person in this world I would ever think about marrying is you. I’ve never wanted a family before, never wanted to be tied down but…I love you Sam and I know its wrong ad we shouldn’t feel this way about each other but I do and you do and I wouldn’t change it for anything.”

Sam beamed brightly and shot up to throw his arms around Dean and buried his face in his neck and planted tiny kisses there and Dean shivered before lowering Sam on the bed with a devious smirk “how about I show you how much I love you right now?”

Dean began to carefully undress Sam. He took his time, laying kisses on each strip of bare skin he exposed. Sam sighed and his body relaxed. When Sam was totally naked, Dean slid down his body to take his cock into his mouth. Sam jumped and his hands reached down to grab a fistful of Dean’s hair. Dean bobbed his head and sucked, making Sam whimper and moan. Dean used his tongue to toy with the underside of his dick and Sam bucked into his mouth. Dean adjusted his throat around the intrusion and let himself take Sam further.

Dean felt pleased and continued his task. Sam’s hips twitched and he blurted, “Will you rim me?”

Dean pulled off. “Want me to eat you out, Sammy?” Sam blushed, but nodded. Dean helped Sam roll onto his stomach, and then kissed the base of his neck. He lathered kisses down Sam’s back until he reached the crease of his ass. He pushed Sam’s cheeks apart and saw the small pink hole practically winking at him. Dean licked across it delicately and Sam moaned. Dean continued his tiny licks across the small hole, and then gently pushed his tongue inside.He tongue-fucked Sam and listened to him whimper and beg for more, so Dean gave it to him. He ate Sam out vigorously, but whispered in between licks.

“You mean so much to me, baby,” Dean murmured. “Oh God i love you.”

“I love you,” Sam replied. “Now please, fuck me!”

Dean got the lube and opened Sam up thoroughly. The lube squelched as Dean pushed in, and they both moaned. Dean started to fuck Sam gently, sliding his dick in to the hilt and then out to just the tip. He pushed himself at an angle to hit Sam’s prostate, and then pounded against it on every thrust. Sam was rutting against the bed while Dean’s hips snapped into him. He ran his hands softly over Sam’s body, a contrast to the powerful thrusts. Sam seemed to love it, and soon he was panting heavily. “Please, please,” Sam begged. “Oh, god, Dean–,” His body twitched and then he let out a low “Oooh.”  
Dean loved Sam’s face when he came, and it only took a few more thrusts before his come spurted inside Sam. His body went lax and he collapsed beside Sam. He wasn’t done yet, though. Dean stumbled to the bathroom and got a warm washcloth to clean Sam up. He massaged his head and kissed his lips lightly. “I love you, sweetheart. I love you so much.”


	8. Moving On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter and it's rather short but I ran out of ideas! Thank you all

Sam took a deep breath as he scanned the crowds of people littering his schools stadium. He was doing this , he was actually graduating high school. Something he never in his wildest dreams thought he would accomplish.

He would be graduating with high honors of academic excellence. And not only that but he would be awarded a full ride to Stanford, and he was given pins for the club's he had participated in during his time spent at Rochester High.

Out in the crowd on the bleachers John, Dean, Norah, and Max all sat together on the front row waiting for Sam's name to be called. Sam was one of the last to walk across because of his name but that was ok. He would be going up first to give his Valedictorian speech. 

He stood on front of the podium, and the young high schoolers before him and took a deep breath. "Today our lives will change forever. ---"

 

"Samuel Wesson."

Sam took a breath and swallowed down the nervous spit that had gathered in his mouth before walking to the stage, praying he wouldn't fall and make a fool of himself.

He could hear his family cheering in the background and a smile stretched across his face, dimples popping out in full force. His family was proud of him, he had accomplished something that no one in his biological family had yet achieved. He was going g to be the first to go to college.

He peeked over at Dean as he shook the principals hand and took his diploma. Dean was smiling proudly and waving his hands in the air,when he saw Sam looking he let out a loud whistle "that's my boy!!"

Sam blushed heatedly and shuffled off stage as his friends laughed and knocked his shoulder.

This was it. He was done.

 

He was shoving through the crowd trying to navigate his way to his family when strong arms enveloped his waist and hoisted him back. Sam let out a loud yelp and twisted in the hold before beaming "Dean! Did you like my speech?" 

"You bet your ass I did kiddo, you were wonderful up there." Dean smiled and tucked some stray hair back before leaning in and planting a soft kiss on Sam's lips. "I'm so proud of you baby, I love you."

Sam grinned and nuzzled Deans throat " I love you to." 

They were interrupted as John walked over with a wide grin he stole Sam from Dean's arms and wrapped his own around Sam's body. " I'm so proud of you son, that was the best thing I've ever heard. Your mother would be so happy to see you here." He ruffled Sam's hair and gave him one last hug before the Wessons set in for their own.

"Whose ready to party?" 

 

 

Sam huffed as he threw the last of his suit cases in the back of the Impala. He reached up and wiped his face before scowling "you know you could have helped?"

Dean nodded slowly as he climbed in the front seat with a charming smile "what fun would that be?" 

Sam rolled his eyes before turning to his adoptive family with a sad smile " I'll call you when we get there, will probably drive for couple hours then stop at a motel for the night."

Norah nodded and smiled weakly before reaching up and fixing Sam's hair one last time. "Just be careful ok? And watch out...ill miss you."

Sam felt his eyes sting and shook his head to rid the tears "I'll miss you to...both of you."

He hugged Max and Norah before wiping his eyes and clearing his throat. "Siren! Come on girl!"

His dog barked happily as she jumped in the Impala and licked Dean right in the face he scoffed and moved back "Sam get in here before I kick your dog out...she's trying to have her way with me."

Sam laughed and climbed in "so you ready?

Dean raised a brow "are you?"

Sam smiled and nodded "yeah...let's go."


End file.
